Reflections of Grey
by francesca-loves-tobias
Summary: Abnegation has fallen, and the Erudite hang around the Abnegation section of the city. How does Tris prevent Abnegation from fully sinking to its knees and surrendering before it's too late? Has some FourTris moments here and there. Takes place after the war. Rated T for mild swearing and because it's Divergent.


**Hi! This is my first fanfic. I've been sort of hanging out in the shadows, writing reviews and all. Well, I decided to give this a shot. I hope you enjoy this, and I'll update again tomorrow if I get a lot of reviews. If I don't...well, let's play this by year.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I am not Veronica Roth, as I am not even in High School yet, and I don't think an author as successful as she would be in my grade (which sucks)**

* * *

The wind blows my hair, and I laugh. I've never been happier in my life. Tobias sits next to me and wraps his arm around me. This is why I love the Dauntless – brave and free.

"Do you think we're really supposed to do this?" he asks.

"Do you think I care?" is the only answer I can come up with. Today I will be visiting my old faction, whether the Dauntless like it or not. I don't care what they say – I'm going. And, to make matters even _better_, I'm going with the person I love the most.

Ever since the war, Abnegation has been losing its power, fading from the world. The Erudite have become the most powerful, innovative faction out there, even if they are without Caleb…

Oh, that reminds me. My dumbass traitor of a brother was killed. Part of me says "What's your problem, Tris? _He's your brother!_" but then I remember that he's a traitor and dishonest and disloyal…so I'd prefer not to call him my brother. He's now just another cold-hearted Erudite. And a dead one at that.

Tobias fumbles with my hair as I wonder what life would be like if I stayed in Abnegation. Well, it'd be pretty unfortunate.

* * *

The Hub looms over the fog, and for some reason, I feel a bit uneasy. Why am I coming to see the very faction I betrayed? These people…I'm a traitor. Wait – no, I'm not. The definition of traitor is Caleb. And I'm not Caleb.

When we get to the Abnegation part of the city finally after jumping off the train, all I see is blue. The Abnegation…they're _that weak_? So weak, that barely one survived the Erudite attack? Tears well up in my eyes and Tobias wraps his arm around my waist. I sob into his shoulder because my old home, my old way of life – is gone. Even if I left it, they raised me. Made me who I am today. I can't help but feel devastated when I see my old home in ruins.

Tobias and I walk through the streets of Abnegation. Everywhere I look, I see blue outfits and pointless glasses on people with 20/20 vision. They stare at me wide-eyed because I'm a Dauntless, and technically I'm supposed to hate the Abnegation. See, that's the thing. Technically. Just because I'm supposed to doesn't mean I'm actually _going_ to.

I see the turn where my house used to be. I can't look. I turn my head away and look at the Hub, which is to my left. Even the Hub is surrounded by Erudite. I feel as if these cold-hearted good-for-nothing eggheads have taken over the world. Which, in a way, they have. They've taken over the Abnegation world. I guess that counts…right?

* * *

Tobias laces his fingers with mine, and I look up at the grey clouds. If it rains, I don't know what I'll do. Scream, punch someone, go crazy, etc. This day was supposed to be happy. A day when I can visit my old world for nostalgic reasons, even if they are reasons that are the opposite of Dauntless.

"Tris, I think we should go." A look of concern has taken over his face. Taken over, like the Erudite? _Stop it. You're paranoid. You're making everything anti-Erudite._

" I did this. If I stayed in Abnegation, maybe they wouldn't have been so suspicious of Divergence. They wouldn't start beating up innocent people-"

"Tris," Tobias cuts me off. "You never would have met me. I never would have met you. _I would be factionless_. You…you saved me." I look him in the eyes, forcing myself to see things from his point of view. When you're just about to quit and call it a done deal, and then something or someone stops you. I was his someone. Maybe, just maybe, Abnegation will rise again.

But, I'm going to need my something first.


End file.
